Nanny 911
by ccrulz
Summary: This story takes place two years after defeating Asteroth. Vicki is secretly planning their wedding, they need to find a permanent Nanny for the kids so Henry can joing Vicki at work AND someone is murdering strippers, just another day in the life!
1. Chapter 1

"Coreen!" Vicki yelled from her office. After no response, she yelled again, "Coreen!" Nothing still. Damn that girl, Vicki thought.

She shoved her chair back and marched into Coreen's office. Coreen wasn't there.

"Sorry," Vicki muttered to herself for getting angry, "where the hell did she..." before she could finish her thought out loud, Coreen and Clark came through the door laughing.

Vicki leaned against Coreen's desk, crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot-not a happy look.

"Oh, hey, Vicki. Sorry I"m late getting back, we um, we had to um.." Coreen was stuttering. Vicki narrowed her eyes at her and said,

"Had to reclothe after your nooner?" Clark blushed and Coreen's jaw dropped, why she didn't know because after these years working with Vicki, she should know by now that anything was fair game.

Vicki laughed, "I'm not mad, but we've got a new case. Clark, she will do you later." Vicki walked back into her office giggling at herself for embarrassing the young lovers. She was truly happy for Coreen. Finally it looked as though Coreen had a future with a man. They had been together almost two years and Clark hadn't even come close to dying. Well, except that time he tried to help Vicki defeat Asteroth and Vicki herself might have killed him. Other than that, life was good for the two of them. Coreen was happy and that made Vicki happy.

Coreen had come into the office, still somewhat flustered over what Vicki had said. She was well into her twenties now but Vicki was like her big sister and she was embarrassed with the fact that Vicki knew she and Clark had sex. That was so irrational she knew, she just couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry. You can dock my pay for being late." Coreen sat down still not looking Vicki in the face.

"Hey..stop it. I was just razzing you. I'm happy for you Coreen. Besides, I remember there was a time I would forego anything to be with Henry. In fact, I would still forego anything to be with Henry. I just have a little more self-control. " Coreen laughed at that making Vicki laugh too and the tension was gone.

"So what's the big case. I don't remember you interviewing anyone. Did they come while I was gone?" Coreen had paper and pen in hand, ready.

"Well, I kind of lied." Vicki leaned back into her chair and motioned Coreen around to the computer.

A website about weddings was up. Weddings?? Vicki and Henry had been engaged now for two years. No one really expected them to marry anytime soon, but here Vicki was looking up wedding information.

"So, you set a date? And I thought Henry was going to plan most of it anyway." Coreen was definitely confused.

"Well, that's the beauty of it-unexpected! I want to surprise Henry and everyone else really. No one expects me to be able to handle something like this." Vicki was pleased with herself.

"Vicki are you sure you are the best person to do this?" Coreen asked worriedly.

Vicki stared at her.

She pursed her lips and said, "YES I can do this! I'm not wedding illiterate thank you very much. But I will need your help."

Coreen asked Vicki why now. She explained she had wanted to wait until the twins were old enough to participate in the wedding. She wasn't planning anything elaborate. Simple, yet elegant but romantic. The honeymoon she had already decided would be up to Henry. Since he had missed out on sunny places for hundreds of years, she wanted him to pick the destination.

"Okay, well, what do you want me to do?" Coreen asked rounding back around to the chair.

"First, no telling anyone. Just you and me until I'm ready, got it?" Vicki knew Coreen well enough and trusted her implicity to know that she would keep the secret. She just hoped Henry wouldn't be able to read her and find out. Vicki voiced this out loud. Coreen started telling her that Clark could bespell her mind with fairy dust-fairy dust?-"that can't be real" was Vicki's response.

"After ALL you have seen and experienced, you've got to be joking." Coreen deadpanned.

Vicki shrugged her shoulders. She was right, how was that any different than what they had expierenced.

The phone rang and made them both jump.

It was Mike and he was babbling.

"Slow down cowboy, you're babbling. Yes, I'm available. What?? You're kidding. Yes, yes I'm on my way." Vicki stood up and told Coreen she had to go. She was reaching for her cell phone to call Henry and let him know what Mike had said.

"What's going on?" Coreen asked.

"There's been a murder. It looks..well of course or he wouldn't be calling me-supernatural. They think a big dog did it but Mike is thinking werewolf."

"Impossible! Blade's pack doesn't hunt people."

"Right, but if someone is newly infected and they have gone rogue, it could be. There was a full moon last night. It's at a nightclub called Frightmares.." Vicki rolled her eyes at the name.

"What kind of club is THAT?" Coreen made a face. Even goths have their standards.

"Apparently, one where you can live out your fanatasy as any kind of creature you want to pretend to be..Oh, and it's also a strip club."

With that she was gone.

When she called Henry to tell him, he didn't want her to go alone.

"I'll be fine, Henry. It's broad daylight. Besides who is going to keep Abbie and Ward on short notice?"

Henry growled back at her.

"I know, I know. Okay, tomorrow, we'll start interviewing nannies tomorrow. I'm just not happy about it that's all." Vicki echoed to Henry she loved him too and flipped her phone shut.

"I can see the ad now, "Half-vamp twins seek loving nanny, must be able to catch them if they fly away.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yep, definitely looks wolfish,dogish, something with teeth," Vicki said as she stood. She looked around the crime scene. The stripper's body was found in the back of the club, in an alley. She was completely nude and forensics had on preliminary investigation, deteremined that she had most likey either had sex or had been raped. Either way, not good for her. She had gaping wounds in her neck. Her throat had literally been torn out. There was not evidence of struggle, which made Vicki suspicious that the woman had either been bespelled or gone willingly.

Vicki suddenly noticed two small fang-like bite marks on the inside of the girl's thighs. She recognized those, as she had given and recieved a few of those herself, although in her situation, it was most definitely consensual.

"Mike," She pointed with a gloved hand, "those are not wolf, those are vampire. Or, someone trying to make it look like that. But the location coupled with the fact that she had sex of some sort tells me those are from the pre-intercourse act."

Mike humphed, "Experience tell ya that?" he said looking down at her. Even after all this time..

She slowly rose up putting her hands on her hips. Uh, oh.

"Actually, yes and it's quite pleasurable. You should try it sometime." She spun on her heel and walked toward the club to talk with the other strippers. She flung her gloves into the trash bag as she stomped her way in.

Mike ran to catch up. He grabbed her harm trying to stop her, she jerked away.

"Vic! Come on, I was kidding. I need your help and I cleared it with Crowley so you'll have full information." Mike was trying to suck up, it had worked.

"You cleared it with Crowley? And just what kind of deal did you have to make?" Vicki asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Actually, nothing. This is bad for police business. We need all the help we can get. Oh, and they are paying you, " he said raising his eyebrows and smiling at her.

"Wow, impressive." Not that Vicki needed the money. Her PI business had really taken off and was financially stable. Although Henry was weathly beyond measure, some things Vicki would not let him pay for. She still had her independent stubborn streak and Henry respected that. Unbeknownst to him, she was going to pay for the whole wedding by herself.

"I'm going over to talk to the other witnesses." Vicki didn't want to call them strippers but that's what they were. They were all beautiful too. All the male cops noticed as well.

They stood huddled together in a circle. There were only four of them, all blonde, all busty and curvy. Mike had a little smile too as he followed Vicki.

"I'm telling Kate," she said from the corner of her mouth.

"No fair!" Mike said mocking a frown.

"I forgot to ask, how are she and Sara doing?" Vicki asked.

Kate had recently given birth to their second child, a girl they had named Sara Kathleen. M.J. was two already and they wanted another child before he got much older. Mike was over the moon with his little girl.

He grinned from ear to ear,"You never think you can love a little tiny baby so much but man, she melts me."

"Hmm, that will only get worse." Vicki laughed at Mike.

All four girls were still sniffling by the time Vicki and Mike reached them.

"It...was...awful..his...eyes.." one of them was saying.

"What about his eyes?" Vicki asked as she walked up.

One of the officers stopped her. "Sorry ma'am, closed investigation here." He put his hand directly in front of him, it brushed her chest.

She looked down at his hand, then slowly back up to his face. Her look had him drawing his hand away like he had touched molten lava.

"She's with me and she's going to talk to these ladies. Crowley's orders." Mike pushed the officer out of the way. He was glad, Vicki's look had frightened the young man.

"His eyes..they.." she broke down again. Another stripper spoke up for her.

"His eyes were funny color, they looked all weird. We just thought he was on X or something you know. We get all kinds of freaks in here. He was dressed up like a vampire, but he was just weird looking." she was still comforting her friend as she finished.

"So, exactly what did his eyes look like?" Vicki asked and also asked for description of the man.

"Well, he was about 5 ten or eleven, medium build, curly dark hair about shoulder lenght, very good-looking really, and then his eyes went all solid black.."

"Fitzroy!" Mike said through gritted teeth. They had just described him so that's what he said out loud realizing too late that it was a mistake.

Forgetting that Vicki had gained some abilities through the twins pregancy, she whirled around and caught him square on the right side of his jaw, blood spurting from his nose, knocking him to the ground.

There was gasp from the crowd of officers but no one said a word.

"Go to hell Celluci..!!" she yelled and stormed off the scene...,


	3. Chapter 3

Vicki was mumbling to herself while she flipped her phone open.

"...I'll kill him, both of them, him and Mike, Henry, I know it's not you, but..oh for the love of..." she stopped and said,

"Coreen? Yeah, close the office and get your ass to my house. I need Henry here asap!!" She slammed her phone shut then dialed Henry.

"Henry! Yes, I know I'm yelling, get down here now..what? I'll tell you..no Coreen is coming..yes okay, okay, dammit I know, a nanny!!" She shook her head as she slammed her phone for the second time in less than five minutes.

She made her way back to Mike, not sorry at all for what she had done. Mike could see the anger in her eyes, she knew to keep her mouth closed, she could feel her teeth had slipped. When her anger went uncontrolled, she couldn't control those either. She kept a pair of sunglasses handy to cover her silver eyes. That's another reason Mike jumped when she called out his name right behind him, he couldn't see her eyes but he knew she was still pissed.

"Thanks, Vic, I think you broke my jaw." Mike was holding an ice pack that someone had given him.

"Well, I'd say I was sorry but I would be lying so sorry I'm NOT sorry but how DARE you!? How could you accuse Henry?? What the hell is wrong with you AND we are in front of dozens of uniforms dumbass!" she said slapping him in the back of the head.

Mike winced "Ow! Stop assualting me!"

That time, she was sorry. She still wasn't going to tell him though.

"Sorry, but he did match the description you have to admit." Mike said trying to ease his way out of her reach.

"I realize that but there is the little problem that he was with ME all night last night and is at home today with the children. Plus," she said in a low whisper, "he doesn't feed like that anymore. Do you really think he would risk my wrath to come here and do this," she said sweeping her hand toward the body," really Mike? Or is that what you wish he would do? You know good and well that I would stake his ass myself if that ever happened and so does he."

Mike couldn't argue that point there.

"And another thing," Vicki was still steaming, "do you honestly think that he needs to seek this kind of thing elsewhere? Are you implying something Mike?" She was in an argumentative stance, her feet slightly apart, hands on hips her head tilted to one side.

"Well, no I don't, it's just that..How do you know for sure he was with you all night if you were asleep?" Stupid, stupid Mike, luckily, he was saved.

She had just reached for his throat when Henry jogged up and grabbed her. He could tell from a distance that this was not going well.

After Vicki had filled her in, with Henry trying unsuccessfully to hide a grin when told about the blow to the jaw, Henry was somewhat disturbed by Mike's reaction too.

"Is that how little you think of me detective?" Henry was obviously hurt by these allegations. He was kind of glad Vicki had punched him.

"No, it's just..dammit. I can't win for losing. Look, let's just get the strippers out here. They can settle this." Mike motioned for one officers to come over and it happened to be the one that had caught Vicki's wrath earlier. He sidestepped around her, going directly to Mike. Henry looked at Vicki, she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

The officer went to get the girls, there was an awkward silence between them.

Henry stared at Mike, Mike tried to look everywhere but at Henry but the slightest move of his head caused excrutiating pain.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour but was really only a minute, the girls came out.

Mike could see from where they were standing that the girls were shaking their head "no".

"Happy?" Vicki said smugly.

"I'm a detective Vicki, you know what we have to do. You would do the same if you weren't so close sometimes." Vicki started toward him again but again, Henry saved him.

"It's not worth it Victoria. Come on, we've got some nannies coming over to interview."

Mike chuckled, "Someone taking over your job Fitzroy?"

Oh, Mike, when will you learn...

As Mike hit the ground, again, he decided that from now on, silence was golden...


	4. Chapter 4

Vicki and Henry were both seething on the ride home. Not at one another but at Mike's comment. Vicki wished she had ridden with Henry, but would talk to Henry at the house.

When they arrived, they asked Coreen to stay with the twins in their playroom, after of course they had crawled all over their parents, getting kisses and hugs all around. They were talking extremely well for their age. Of course, they were well-advanced too which was one of the reasons finding a nanny would be difficult.

"Mommy," Abbie said, "why do you have to get us a manny?"

Vicki giggled at her daughter who was her mini-me. She looked like her mother, her hair was thick and blonde, just enough of her father's wave in it to make it perfect. Her eyes were big, round and instead of green like Vicki's, she had inherited her father's blue eyes, both twins had. Her mannerisms mimiced Vicki's as well from her pout, her angry face, her stance and crossing her arms, definitely, both twins had her stubborness and her eyes went silver when she vamped, just like Vicki. Ward on the other hand, was a lot like Henry. He was identical in appearance, down to the cleft in his chin, but his hair was blonde like his mother and sister and where Henry was more on the quiet and insightful side, Ward had that too but was a little bit more like Vicki in his exploration techniques.

He got into lots of situations that way, along with Abbie.

"Honey, it's a "nanny" " she corrected her.

"But why?" echoed Ward. "We want daddy to stay with us or you." He also had his mother's pout.

"Because sweetie," she stroked his cheek. Vicki was amazed at how she had become soft when it came to her children, not disciplinary wise, but the fact that they could pull her heart strings with a look. "Daddy needs to help mommy at work sometimes and we need to make sure there is someone to care for you." She would have never thought that being a mother was in her genes, but it was and she was damn good at it.

"Let Aunt Coreen." Abbie said grabbing Coreen's hand.

"Honey, she works FOR mommy, she just fills in when she can. I promise whoever we get, we will make sure you like them."

Abbie and Ward hugged their parents and bounded out with Coreen.

Vicki sighed, "If Coreen wasn't so valuable, she would be perfect. But she is so good at what she does..." her voice trailed off.

"You aren't going to make this easy are you?" Henry asked.

"First, let me address something. I hope you know that is not what I think of you, some glorified nanny." Vicki had wrapped her arms around his waist and was looking up at him sincerely.

"Of course I don't..I"m also the maid, the errand boy oh, and your concubine." Henry smiled down at her.

She playfully hit him, "I just feel safe when you are with them. I don't worry a bit."

"But I do. I worry about you. You won't age anymore and you'll live forever, but that's only if you don't get hurt. You can still get killed, you just won't age and die of natural causes. That's what I worry about. And, you DO like to take risks I don't approve of." he said the last line as he raised his eyebrow.

"Who, me?" She asked innocently.

The doorbell rang..the first one. There were four lined up from an agency that had a good reputation. It was a little difficult to find an agency that specialized in supernatural children...

"Promise, you read them remember?" Henry nodded, although he didn't like doing it. He had also promised to erase their memory if things went bad. They would have to tell each one the truth, then Henry would read them to see their reaction. Vicki's biggest fear was that Henry couldn't read them or they would get some psycho.

Henry opened the door and a sweet looking older woman came in. Since Henry and Vicki could open a mind link now, they had been practicing during, well, we'll say, alone times, that's how they planned to communicate.

_About 65, lots of experience, very sweet, _Henry told Vicki.

So far, so good.

Her name was Martha Goodman, she had been a nanny since she was 20 for some very prominent people. She provided references.

Then, the real test-the truth.

Needless to say, she was surprised. Henry read her thoughts: **these people are crazy, I'm going to report them..**

_Uh, no, do your thing..._was Vicki's response when Henry "told" her.

"Okay, well we'll get back to you," Henry said shutting the door behind.

"Well?" Vicki asked.

"She won't remember a thing and she thought we were crazy.." Henry shrugged his shoulders.

Maybe they were, maybe Henry should just stay home...


	5. Chapter 5

The next two were a no go. The first one was about 20, smacked her gum and when Vicki and Henry told her the truth, she said,

"Cool." flatly. So, no that wasn't going to work. Henry wiped her mind and sent her on her way.

The third one Henry swears used to be a man. She had a thick Hungarian accent and her voice was deeper than Henry's.

_I can barely read her thoughts, they are jumbled..._

"Okay, Gretchen is it?" Vicki said her most sugary voice.

"Ya." she answered back in that deep voice. Vicki did a double take at Henry, he kept staring at her neck.

_What the hell are you doing? _she asked him.

_Looking for his adam's apple.._he said while continuing to frown and look.

She did look rather mannish. She had thick hands and what appeared to be five o'clock shadow on her face. Naw, couldn't be.

When they told HER the truth, she was fine with it. In fact, Henry read her and her thoughts revealed that it was pefectly normal to her.

Great.

"I used to be da keeper of da bampire clan in Hungary..is okay..I know da babies. They just need firm hand." she answered while making a fist.

"Well, we'll get back to you.." they replied. He didn't wipe her mind because by reading her, he knew she had many many others she could have ratted out and hadn't.

"Great! The one we find, there's no fu-- um sorry, no way we are going to lit hi..er uh, her..." Vicki was flustered. The next knock on the door was the last for the day.

They both widened their eyes when they gazed upon this girl.

She was very very young looking, Henry immediately tried to read her and found that she had shields up. He sniffed but could smell nothing. They let her in.

They all three sat there staring at each other..

"Oh," Henry said first, "Well, um what's your name?"

"Gwenyth Johnson but you can call me Gwen." She said barely above a whisper.

_I can't read her, she has sheilds..._

Vicki furrowed her brow, this information bothered her.

_Why?_

Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"May we ask how old you are?" She seemed startled by this question but answered diplomatically.

"I"m older than I look." she said, never wavering.

She was just so frail looking, she had long straight brown hair and big brown eyes with gold flecks in them. She was muscular for her size but just so tiny looking.

"Fair enough," Vicki said. They asked about references and she supplied them.

Now, for the biggie.

"Okay, Gwen there's something we need to tell you before you take this job. Our children are different from other children. They require special care. They can be a handful sometimes."

Gwen batted her eyes and said, "It's okay, I've handled vampire children before."

What the hell??...


	6. Chapter 6

Vicki was leaning into the girl, Henry was in full vamp mode growling at her.

Gwen's appearance had suddenly change from slight and innocent to menacing, yet she did nothing. Her eyes didn't look human, her mouth curled into a growl as well. She still LOOKED the same, just scarier. Vicki had her hand on Henry's chest to hold him back, as if she could, but his respect for her was enough.

"I am not here to harm you or the twins. I am here because Blade sent me. He said you were in need of someone with special skills."

Henry and Vicki said in unision, "Blade?"

Blade, the werewolf, had sent her that meant...

"You are a shapeshifter!" Vicki threw her hands up in exclamation. That explained why Henry couldn't read her, she had her shields in place.

"Back off Henry, she's got an explanation don't you Gwen?" Vicki said raising her eyebrows.

"Of course I do," Gwen and Henry both had returned to normal. Henry sat back down but Vicki could tell he was still at the ready.

She sighed,"I told Blade I should just tell you the truth. He said to make sure you would be okay with me."

"Why wouldn't we be okay with you? You are a shapeshifter. Protective and strong, just what we need." Vicki told her not quite understanding what the girl was trying to say.

"Ms. Nelson," Gwen started, Vicki corrected her, "Vicki, call me Vicki," she nodded and went on.

"Thank you, Vicki, look at me. Really look at me. Do I look like someone you would leave vampire twins with?" It was her turn to raise her eyebrows as she stood and turned.

True, she was muscular, but she was petite, even moreso than Vicki. She was right.

"Nope, you're right. I thought the minute you came in you were too small. Being a shapeshifter, well, that changes things." Vicki had said just what Gwen had thought she would say.

"So, how old are you really?" Henry asked. Vicki elbowed him.

_Don't ask a woman her age.._Vicki "said" to him via mindspeak.

_I don't mind..._Gwen replied to her.

Vicki's eyes widened, "You heard that?"

She smiled and nodded, "If our shields are down, we can all communicate like that. I'm surprised you are so good at it Ms..uh, Vicki. Most humans are not."

"She's not "most" humans," was Henry's interjection.

"Very funny.." Vicki said smirking at him.

"But to answer you, I'm 150, but we stop aging between 20 and 25, depending." She answered their question so matter-of-factly it was as though they had asked her what color her hair was.

"Okay, well, I guess that solves our choice. Now, would you like to meet the children?" Henry asked.

"Certainly!" They called for Coreen to bring them in and both children again bounded to their parents. You could tell their house was full of love. The twins looked at Gwen and walked gingerly over to her, in unison.

They circled her, sniffing her, and then touched her hair.

"What is your name?" Abbie asked, she always went first, wonder why..

"Gwen and you are Abbie I bet?" She smiled a big gleaming white smile, friendly and fun.

Ward crawled into her lap, "Are you gonna take care of me and my sister?" Ward asked, his blue eyes wide with wonder.

Because they had so many abilities associated with being vampires, they could smell the lichen on her, intriguing them.

"Well, I hope so, if it's okay with your parents." Gwen looked at Vicki and Henry who were watching very closely. By now Abbie had gone to stand beside Gwen, playing unconciously with her hair.

"We are going to discuss it okay?" Vicki said, approaching the twins. She held out her arms and Abbie ran first followed by Ward.

"Thank you mommy!" _You never know how full your heart can get until someone calls you mommy_, was the thought that ran through Vicki's head.

"Why don't you and Coreen take them out back so that Henry and I can talk it over?" Coreen motioned for Gwen to follow her, the twins grabbed Gwen's hands and skipped beside her.

Vicki watched them walk out, Henry could tell she was troubled by something.

"What's wrong? Do you not want her? We can keep interviewing." He came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders with his hands first, then putting him arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She leaned into him and rested her head on him.

Sighing she said, "No, she's perfect. That's the problem."

"Explain." Henry stated.

She turned to face him, pulling somewhat away from him.

"Well, I felt safe with you keeping them, not just for safety's sake but for.." she looked down feeling foolish.

"What? What is it?" He said taking his finger and lifting her chin as to meet her eyes.

"It's stupid and I hate feeling it but.." she faltered, " I just don't want them to love her more than me. I guess I'm..jealous."

Henry laughed. Vicki hit him, hard.

"Ow!" he said still laughing.

"Vicki..stop hitting me and listen, " he had to grab her forcefully, she was serious and angry, that combination could be lethal for a mere human.

"YOU are their mother. They will never, ever love anyone as much as you. They will be attached, yes, but you have their heart."

"Well, I damn well better. I'd hate to have to kill the nanny.."


	7. Chapter 7

So, it was finally decided. Gwen would be the nanny. It had taken all day and it was late. Coreen took Gwen home until they could decide living arrangements. They had a small guest house out back with a bed, kitchenette and bathroom, big enough for one. They would put her up there if she would agree.

After the twins bath, the four of them climbed into their parents bed for a story. This was Henry's favorite part of the night as a family. Something he never shared with his, sure Vicki hadn't shared with hers either.

Vicki smiled at Henry across the twins, he always read, she stroked their hair. That was her favorite part, the closeness she felt with her children. Children she reminded herself often she thought she would never have. Now, however, they took precautions. They had discussed more children, but not right now Vicki had said. When they realized how potent Henry had suddenly become, Vicki set herself up for shots every three months. She had to be reminded though, busy as she was.

_"Once upon a time, in a land far away," _Henry started every story that way which made the children giggle.

"Daddy," Abbie said, "why do you always say that? You are silly." she said, already rubbing her eyes and yawing. The soothing sound of their father's voice was enough to put a room full of young children to sleep instantaneously. He kept reading, they kept yawning. In less than fifteen minutes, they were out.

_"I'll take them, you run a shower," _Henry whispered, knowing Vicki was exhausted from the day's events.

She mouthed "thank you" kissed both children on their foreheads and headed for their master bath.

Henry carried Abbie first, laid her gently in the bed and kissed her cheek, brushing her blonde hair away.

She stirred and said, "Love you" he said it back. He carried Ward and laid him in the bed next to Abbie. Ward always slept like a hibernating bear so he was like a wet noodle when Henry carried him, legs and arms dangling and flopping. They had separate rooms but right now, they didn't like that so they slept in the twin beds in Abbie's room. Henry kissed his son on the cheek as well, whispering "I love you" to his snoring son.

Vicki was in the hot steaming shower, letting water run over her hair. She was facing the shower head, hands up on the wall. She was lost in thought about the day's events, her fight with Mike and how bad she felt, she would have to make that up to him, their search for the nanny, then finding one only to find herself jealous, how stupid, she thought and then to the poor murdered girl.

What and why? She didn't have time for thought as she felt Henry slide up beside her, already glad to be there. She was glad he was there too and turned around to face him, to greet him properly...


	8. Chapter 8

Vicki's body was already slick from water and soap. She had washed her hair in that favorite shampoo that Henry loved. He inhaled the scent of her hair. She was busy herself, tracing his nipples with her index finger causing him to draw in a sharp breath.

"_Vicki," _he mumbled into her ear while he nibbled it.

She bent down and licked between his chest encircling each nipple on at a time, biting on each one as well. This sent waves of pleasure through his body, arching his back. She reached down and took him in her hand, stroking him gently at first then harder. He grabbed the rounded part of her rear, pulling her to him.

He looked into her eyes, they were that sexy silver he loved.

"Let me see your fangs," He smiled at her, teasing her.

She showed him allright, right into his chest, he was pleasantly surprised. She never bit as hard as he did, this was just right.

He pulled her face to his, his teeth had shifted as well, his eyes pooled black.

"You are the devil woman." He leaned into her and forced her mouth open, sending his tongue darting in her mouth as if he would swallow all of her. She answered back, exploring his mouth running her tongue over his fangs. She had become good at it without nicking her own tongue. Practice makes perfect was her motto.

He bent down to her breasts, taking them gently into his mouth, one at a time. His didn't want to bite down and hurt her. His fangs were still extended, she had that effect on him.

They enjoyed exploring each other for quite awhile, it was a change from the hurried lovemaking they had been experiencing the last couple of weeks. Family will have that effect, neither was complaining though. It just made these times that much more enjoyable.

Their shower was huge and had a bench all the way around. Henry propped his feet on the bench, lifting her onto him at the same time.

"_Henry" _she croaked out in that raspy bedroom voice as he slid easily into her wet center. He was so strong that balancing her was nothing for him. He wanted to watch her face as they made love, he loved that face but more especially, when this was happening, their oneness as he called it.

As they moved in rhythm, Vicki was lost to the joy and pleasure of it all. That's what Henry enjoyed most, her pleasure. He flicked her breasts with his tongue as he moved, _God he was talented..._

She bent to kiss him, he thought but instead, went to his neck. She bit, drawing blood this time, making Henry spasm, but not bringing him. He had not experienced that before,not from her anyway... it was amazing.

It was Vicki's turn to watch him. Although his eyes were that deep black, she could see the esctacy in them and she loved being able to do that for him. She loved him completely, fully and wanted him to know that. He had given her more in three years than anyone had given her in her entire life.

When Henry felt her getting close he leaned in for IT, the moment that she always knew would take her to heights only Henry could take her.

"NO," she said stopping him.

He stopped all together.

"What?" he asked caught off guard.

"I just want us, nothing supernatural, just us, okay? I enjoy that just as much." her eyes were still silver so Henry knew she was still primed, ready to explode, so he thought he would tease her just a little.

He began again, only this time, slowly, building making he cry out with every single thrust. He balanced her better, she was pressed against the wall of the shower, he used the bench as leverage. Not that he needed it.

He growled a deep thrusting kiss into her mouth, she grabbed his behind, raking her nails up his back, bringing blood, causing him to suck in a breathe again.

As he felt her tighten, he started to thrust harder and deeper. "Oh, God, Oh God," she moaned as she orgasmed multiple times. Henry himself had more than one, that was rare for him.

They slid down onto the bench both breathing heavily. She was curled up in his lap, still facing him, with him still inside of her. She was in no hurry to remove him either.

"Now, that was just as fantastic wasn't it?" she asked him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Oh, yes, it was. I've never ..." he was almost embarrassed, why he didn't know..

"Had multiples? You can thank Maggie for that," she said smiling mischieviously.

"Huh?" He was confused.

"Let's just say I found out the fangs are for more than looks.." she giggled at him, then teasingly wiggled on his lap.

"You never cease to amaze me..unless of course one day you marry me..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mommy?" Abbie whispered. No response, just stillness from Vicki.

"Is she dead?" Ward asked.

"No, she's sleeping." Abbie had perfected her mother's eye rolling, even at two.

"Well, I WAS sleeping," Vicki smiled at them, her eyes still closed. NOTE: you do not need an alarm clock after you have children.

She popped open one eye to look at them, "Is there a reason that you munchkins are in here at," she peered at the clock," 5 a.m to wake us up?" Usually if they got up that early, they just crawled in between their parents and went back to sleep.

"Uh, huh, " Abbie replied, handing Vicki her cell phone. Vicki leaned up on one elbow now.

"Honey, why do you have mommy's cell phone?" Vicki was taking it from her as she asked.

"We heard it ringing," yes, they had better hearing than her," it's Uncle Mike."

"Mike? What the he..heck is going on this time of the morning?" She really was trying to watch her mouth, ever since Abbie had told Ward to stop "fucking" with her stuff. Henry had insisted. She kept forgetting that their intelligence level was about two years ahead of other children's, each year for them would be another two. By now, the twins had crawled in bed beside their parents, Henry was snuggling down with them, they were already starting to drift back off. Of course, Murphy's Law, they wake you up, you are wide awake, you can't go back to sleep but they can.

"Okay, let me see if I can get the nanny out here. Yes, we found one. The kids seem to like her..okay, I'm bringing Henry." Vicki raised her eyebrows and said,"Well okay, see you in thirty." She closed her phone and went over to the walk-in to get dressed.

Henry was right behind her.

"So what's going on." Henry asked, getting dressed also. Henry chose a black pair of very well-fitting jeans and a hunter green long-sleeved T-shirt. Vicki eyed him out of the corner of her eye. She often wondered in a hundred years if they would tire of one another...not in a million she had decided.

"Another dead stripper. Everything is identical. Same club too." She was pulling on a light green sweater, complimenting Henry's, pulling on black pair of jeans too, along with black tennis shoes. Henry had made her start wearing more comfortable shoes when she worked. Easier to run in too. "And he said he was glad I was bringin you." This made Henry leery.

"Same club? Didn't they up security?" Henry was confused.

"Yep, but they got around that..Henry we may have to go undercover to catch this creep. He's bold." Vicki told him to call Gwen, she was still uneasy about that. Henry was wondering what kind of undercover and had a feeling he wasn't going to be pleased.

By the time Gwen got there, they were ready to go.

"Okay, um, here's all of the numbers, you can always call Coreen too in a pinch. They will be up anytime so, don't hesitate, whatsoever to call, for anything." Vicki's eyes were full of worry. Even though Coreen seemed a little ditzy at times, she was one of the few people Vicki trusted. Gwen was going to have to prove herself.

"Don't worry, we'll have a good time." Gwen flashed that toothy grin. She might look sweet, little and innocent, but behind that was a predator that could tear a man apart. Now that was the one thing Vicki did like about her.

"Be right back." Vicki ran upstairs one more time to check on the twins, they were stirring.

"Mommy, do you have to go to work with daddy now?" Ward asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, I do but Gwen is here. You two be nice okay, promise? " They nodded, Vicki bent down to kiss each one.

She turned to leave and Abbie said, "Mommy! We could never love anyone more than you!!"

Vicki sighed, she forgot that the twins had a connection with her that would go through life.

"I know, I know.." she replied.

"And if you do kill Gwen, daddy's gonna be real mad," Ward said wide-eyed.

Great, now she was going to have to watch what she _thought_ around them too...


	10. Chapter 10

"Vicki.." She put her hand up before he could start.

"I know, I know. I need to learn to shield better or watch what I think around them. I think shielding would be easier," she said shaking her head.

Henry reached for her hand, taking it to his mouth and kissing it.

"Aren't you just the gentleman," she smiled wickedly at him.

"Yes, aren't you just the warrior princess," he laughed back at her. Yes, yes she was Vicki Nelson, Warrior Princess.

She hoped that would help catch this whatever so the killings would stop.

When they arrived at the crime scene, Mike saw them and started towards them.

Vicki groaned, "I hope this goes better today..I...Oh my God!! Look what I did to him?!" Mike's jaw was slightly swollen and purple. Dammit!

"Hey guys, " Mike greeted both of them.

Mike stretched his hand out to Henry, "Fitzroy, Vicki " he said nodding toward Vicki. What??...

"I'm sorry, we are looking for Det. Mike Celluci? Have you seen him?" Vicki said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, let me just say I owe you both an apology."

Vicki's eyes widened, "Uh, I'd say by the looks of your face, we are the ones that owe you and Mike, I truly am sorry. I bet Kate is really pissed at me now." She was still eyeballing her handiwork, feeling very guilty.

Henry was still standing there stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Look, Kate still thinks you hung the moon for saving her and M.J. I owe you an explanation, why I've been acting like such an ass," Mike said, looking rather guilty about something.

"Oh, you need a reason?" Vicki snorted. Henry shot her a look. She put her hands up.

"Well, Kate thought I was still IN love with Vicki, " he looked at Henry who immediately made a low growling sound and edged toward him, "which I'm NOT, but I will always love her. My God, we had years together, " he got quiet.

"We lost a child together," that caused Vicki to suck in her breath.

"What I'm tryin' to say is Vicki's more like my sister, someone I feel I need to protect and I just, I don't know, " he said shifting his feet nervously, "How can I protect her as good as you?" Mike felt...inadequate. Wow, that was different.

Henry pulled Vicki closer to him protectively.

"Detective, you have nothing to worry about. I would lay my life down for Victoria and the kids." Henry was a tad jealous. And here was Vicki, in the middle again between the man she loved with all her heart, and the man she used to love with all her heart. She had to change the subject, too smothering for her...

"Okay, great. Well," she clapped her hands together, "shall we?" she said pushing her way between the two men.

"Did she just blow all of that off?" Mike said staring at her back.

"Yes, " Henry had the same perplexed look as Mike, "I believe she did."


	11. Chapter 11

_Women, _Henry and Mike thought simultaneously.

"This is definitely our freak." Vicki said after examining the body.

Henry sniffed the air, trying to be inconspicuous. He caught a slight scent.

"I smell fur, but also vampire. One has been here but I don't detect it to be predatory, but I smell lichen too."

"You think they are working together?" Mike asked. The fact Mike was willing to be open minded was a big step for everyone.

"Maybe, maybe it's one in the same." Henry said, looking around for clues. Henry bent down and ran his fingers over a print.

"Look," Vicki and Mike bent down with him. There was a print, but seemed to be a shoe at first, then somehow, slipped into a clawed foot.

"Looks like we might have a hybrid," Henry stated.

"A hybrid. Wolf and vampire." Vicki looked at Henry like he was crazy.

"Yes, but not a natural hybrid." Henry stood up.

"There can BE a natural hybrid?" Mike said with surprise.

"Yes, but the infection has to be within hours of one another. I don't think this is natural. I must call Will." Henry was already flipping his phone open and dialing. He walked away so that no one would hear, wouldn't want to scare the straights.

"Looks like we need to go undercover." Vicki said upon standing.

"Excuse me?" Mike crossed his arms and stared her down.

"What? You think I can't strip?" she proceeded to do a provocative dance for him, twirling her hips, running her hands up and down her legs...

He stopped her, "NO I didn't say that! But that's a little extreme."

"Two bodies in two days, THAT'S a little ballsy if you ask me. Don't worry, you and Henry can watch. Be sure to bring ones," she said in a squeaky little voice while running her finger down his tie..

Mike shook his head, no point to arguing. He'd let Henry deal with that-_good luck-_he thought to himself.

Henry rejoined Mike and Vicki, "Did I just see you doing some dirty dancing Victoria?"

"Why yes, yes you did," she said batting her eyes at him, then got serious, "Look, we need to catch this creep. At first, I thought it just might be someone crazy pretending to be a mutant, but now, you tell me it might really be a mutant."

Henry was circling her, that had been interesting to see but he wasn't sure he liked her doing it in front of others.

"I'm more certain than ever we have a bigger problem than we thought. " Henry went on to explain that Will had many types of employees at his laboratory where they processed the blood. Many were lichens and although he had never had issues, there was a scientist lately that had been experimenting with things.

"What kinds of things?" Mike asked already feeling he knew the answer.

"Hybrids, or rather, creating them synthetically. He thought that if he could create a perfect hybrid, vampire and lichen..well, defense department might be interested. Strong, hard to kill, that type of thing." Henry finished by saying that the scientist, Harold Smith, Harry as he was known, had been missing for over a week. Will had team hunting for him.

"So he's afraid he infected himself to test it." Vicki said.

"Exactly, whether it was on purpose or accidental. And the problem is, when you turn, either from human to vampire or human to lichen, there is a process. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes you go crazy, many things can happen. With a hybrid, synthentically created, who knows." Henry shrugged his shoulders because he just didn't know either.

"Shit." was all Mike could think to say. Better than what Vicki was thinking.

"So, how can we find and kill this thing?" Mike asked Henry. Henry at this point felt very strange about the detective. He felt sorrow for him but he was still jealous. How could that be? He would have to worry later.

"Killing him is easy, cut off his head and burn the body.."

Vicki came around to Henry using her fingers to emulate tassels, "Oh, honey, finding him will be soooo easy..." she said with a huge grin.


	12. Chapter 12

They talked to the club owner and got everything lined up. They decided to put several undercovers in as patrons. The list of volunteers had to be dwindled down to 5 plus Mike and of course, Henry would be there.

"I still do not approve." Henry had his jaw clenched, he was obviously gritting his teeth. Vicki found it amusing.

"What? So I can strip at a club with women leering all over me and you're okay with that?" Henry was so jealous, Vicki loved it.

"Of course, as long as you come home with me and I get a private lap dance." Vicki would never let him know that hell would freeze over before that was gonna happen.

They all agreed to meet at five p.m. so Vicki could get backstage and get ready. Mike had to have Henry explain to Kate why he was going to a strip club, she was less than thrilled.

"Hormones," Mike muttered.

"Tell me about it." Henry agreed. They looked at one another and grinned that grin that only men can do when they have an understanding.

"I heard that!" Vicki shot back at them as they were heading to the car. They went home for a couple of hours to be with the kids.

Vicki took a shower and blow dried her hair straight. When she did, it laid to the middle of her back, long thick and straight. Henry really wasn't happy now.

"I wish you would rethink this," he said as he paced behind her. She put blue eyeshadow, eyeliner and added bright red lipstick. As she ran the lipstick over her full lips, Henry was beginning to think he should just lock her up himself for the night.

"This could REALLY, REALLY be dangerous.." Henry was still pacing, staring at her the whole time. She ignored him.

"Okay, ready." She turned and even with the garish thick makeup, she was breathtaking, stunning. Henry sighed.

"I will not let you out of my sight," he went in for a kiss and she stopped him.

"No no, can't ruin the look for my clients." she said sashaying off, teasing Henry with every step. He clenched his fists and growled, this was going to be a long night.

As Vicki entered the dressing room it was like entering a funeral home. The ladies were terribly frightened. They had lost two friends in two nights. The upside was that they had a picture faxed over of the scientist Harry. The girls had id'd him but they said he looked more bulked up. Henry had explained it was probably the mixture, the turning everything rolled into one. And he did bear a slight resemblence to Henry, but only in the area of his hair, nothing handsome about this man at all.

Vicki tried talking to the girls and at first, didn't get a warm reception.

"So, where's my attire for the evening?" she asked trying not to sound facetious.

Most of the girls turned away from her, but one came over to her.

They were all pretty girls, just dealt a bad hand Vicki guessed. But then, some people enjoy this career path. Mental note to Vicki...talk to Abbie when she's older..

"Hi," the girl started, "My name is Kandy. What's yours or rather what are you using?"

"Excuse me? " Vicki was a little confused.

"Well, your stage name. Don't you know you have to have one? They told us you know. About you being a detective and all."

Vicki corrected her, "I used to be a cop," why did that hurt to say that, "I am helping them, I'm a private invenstigator now."

"Hmm, maybe she should find my baby daddy," one of them snorted. That kind of broke the ice and they started around her.

"Look, I know what you're thinking," Vicki told them.

"Yeah, " a pretty redhead said, "What?" They were all staring at her now. Vicki had been in some precarious situations, but this one seemed to be overwhelming.

"You think all that I see is strippers." Vicki stated plainly.

"Well?" the same girl asked Vicki.

"After you've seen what I have seen, after seeing your friends the way I've seen them, I see women, daughters, sisters, aunts, " Vicki wasn't sure how they would react or if they would even believe her.

Kandy spoke first, "The fact that you are here, willing to go on stage to help us speaks volumes, as far as I'm concerned." She took a stance right beside Vicki.

That must have done it for them because suddenly, they were all more than willing to help. When the got Vicki changed, they were amazed to find out that she had given birth to twins.

"Name?" They asked her again.

"Oh! I..I don't know." One of the women, a tall slender black women walked around her giving her the once over, her straight brown hair, big full red lips, toned in just the right places...hmm. Vicki felt as though she were under glass.

"What about Xena?" she asked her group.

Vicki burst out laughing. They all stared at her.

"Sorry.." she said between giggles, "but well, it's a running joke between Henry and I, he calls me Warrior Princess..."

Here's your sign...


	13. Chapter 13

Mike and Henry had posted themselves inside of the club. It was typical really. Private boothes with poles in the center, back rooms you could go to and of course the big stage. Had Vicki still had vision problems, this type of "under-clothed" operation, as Henry had referred to it, would not have been possible.

"Never take your eyes off of her." Mike said to Henry as they cased it out, looking for Harry Smith.

"You feel the need to tell me because..?" Henry knew immediately that was wrong.

"Sorry detective, I'm just not too happy with this. This is dangerous. We have no idea what kind of creature this really is. Vicki could be in great danger." Henry had sat down in one of the boothes.

Mike put his hand on his shoulder,"It's okay, I have no doubt you'll not be taking your eyes off of Vicki," Mike smiled a knowing smile at Henry. If Henry could blush, he probably would have been at that moment. That statement had a double meaning, Henry caught it too.

"I'm going to stay toward the back, you watch the stage, my other guys are supposed to have the doors and they damn well better. Hey, you catch any of them looking a Vicki, you have full permission to vamp them," Mike said pointing a finger and him and retreating.

Henry shook his head and laughed. Henry had taken a booth close to the stage. Not that he couldn't see of course. Just that he wanted to be as close as possible. Some of the girls had already come out and taken spots at private boothes. Suddenly, a light show started. Vicki was supposed to be one of the first few. Henry knew they all had stage names and had not thought to ask Vicki if she had picked on out.

"_Gentlemen, guests welcome to Frightmares, where nightmares turn your dreams into your reality and girls are there to help you make them nice and wet.."_ Henry shook his head, how cheesy. Men were already whistling, waving money yelling girl's names that they already knew.

Henry looked around still not seeing Harry. It was early, but he would be here. Luckily, Henry would be able to smell the wolf on him for sure, possibly the vampire since he had been feeding off of humans.

A song started to play that Henry was vaguely familiar with:

_Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, da whole club was lookin' at her.._

Oh brother, was all Henry could think.

_"...our newest dancer, _" that made Henry snap back to the stage.._"Xena..." _

_She hit da flo, next thing ya know, shawty got low, low, low..._Oh no...

Yep, there she was strutting to the pole nearest to the edge of the stage.

Henry was frozen. He could not believe what he was seeing: Vicki was in a two piece next -to-nothing bikini-looking lingerie, hot red, shiny and barely there. It was a thong!! Holy crap. Henry was almost seething at first but when she began to dance coupled with the song..

_..baggy sweat pants and the reeboks with the strap, she turned around and gave that big booty a slap.._

And on cue she slapped her ass...aw hell!!


	14. Chapter 14

Vicki saw Henry the minute she stepped out. She didn't see Mike but she was really only looking for Henry. She didn't know how these ladies did this every night. She was on edge, dancing in her panties in front of strange men. She was willing to though to catch a killer. So, she decided to find Henry right away and pretend it was all for him. Dancing just for him, she would tune everyone else out.

That was a little difficult with all of the other men in the club but she just kept her eyes on him. She made the D.J. play the song for her once through so she could get her rhythm. The thong was killing her and she had NO plans to take anything off at all, just stay long enough for them to catch Harry.

She could see immediately that Henry was mad. So, she started dancing and on cue, slapped her ass when the song called for it.

Henry was in awe, although the had been adventurous together, trying differnent things, nothing disgusting of course, this was well...just beyond words really. Henry could not take his eyes off of her, Mike had been right. Henry could feel himself becoming aroused. He tried to shake it off but Vicki was writhing on the pole, swinging around just right, riding her left leg up, holding herself there and flinging herself back to him, her hair brushing his face. Where had she learned that?? He was sweating..he didn't realize he could sweat again until that moment. She continued her dance to the music but Henry could no longer hear it. He could only hear her pulse, her heartbeat and he really wanted it, right now. _Shake it off, shake it off,_ he told himself. Easier said than done.

Vicki was strutting down the stairs. Some big blonde logger looking guy was yelling, "Hey, Xena, you got skills? I got skills, let me show ya-ayayayayaya!" he tried yelling the Xena yell, weak.

Henry looked at him and growled, scaring the crap out of him. The man backed down, Henry turned back to Vicki. She had climbed into his lap, leaned down and whispered:

_"The girls said I can have this outfit, I told them you wouldn't let me.." _she pulled back, turning to grind her rear into him, he couldn't think straight..not good. Vicki was in control however and was peering around the club looking for him, nothing. She arched her back, running her hair along his chest, he drank in the smell.

"_You are damn well keeping that and wearing it for a minute tonight,"_ he finally whispered back. She turned to him and ground into him, he wasn't allowed to touch her, that was the rule in the club. This was the epitome of foreplay. Her breasts were so close to his face that he was cross-eyed. He had to close his eyes, his fangs were starting to slip. She jumped out of his lap and onto the pole at his table, she had seen his loss of control and felt him through his jeans, thank God he wore black. She was trying to keep herself in check too.

She was writhing on the pole when Henry caught his scent. He looked toward the door and there he stood, looking as innocent as possible. As Henry stood up to find Mike, Vicki saw what he saw and realized what was going on. She jumped down from the pole.

Another man appoached her and she told him to back off, "You can't afford me."

"I'll give you triple what he gave you."

"Not even possible.." she said running to throw her clothes on. Back in the dressing room she told the remaining girls to stay there.

"He's here?" One of them started crying.

"Yes, but we've got him," she said pulling on her clothes over her new outfit, the one Henry said she would only wear for a minute.

"Vicki," Kandy said, "be careful." Vicki nodded, gave a smile and went out to the front.

Just as she exited the backstage area, she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Don't move Vicki Nelson or I'll kill you in here." Vicki's though was _fu!_


	15. Chapter 15

Vicki wasn't going to panic but where the hell was everyone?? She tried to look around then realized there was a commotion by the front entrance. Damn!! He did something to creat a diversion. Crazy and smart...shit!!

"Easy, I can smell your fear, hear your pulse." his voice was strangely distorted. Vicki had not yet seen him, he was backing her out quietly and quickly at the same time. Vicki was sure no one saw them.

"MMM, you smell of lycan too and vampire..intoxicating." Vicki was never as pissed and grossed out at the same time, he was sniffing her hair. Only her Henry was allowed to do that.

"But why do you smell of lycan? You are not and neither is your lover Henry...I can follow that scent to where it came from.." Vicki started to panic, her babies, not her babies. Harry stumbled as he was backing her into the dark alley, just enough.

Harry did not have a clue that Vicki possessed abilities, plus the adrenaline of worrying about the twins was going to be for a bad evening for Harry Smith.

Although he was half-vampire, half-shapeshifter, he was caught off-guard. She elbowed him in the groin, spun and caught him in the eye with her balled up fist, her left one to be exact. It also happened to have a ring on it. That gem of a ring caught him right in the eyeball and he screamed in pain. He grabbed his eye, blood was pouring from it. He cried out more in anger than in pain.

"You'll pay for that BITCH!" he spat at her.

"Yeah, I'm a bitch but I ain't payin' for nothin' " she spat right back at him.

Where the hell are Henry and Mike? Vicki thought. She started toward the scientist gone bad but he must have sensed something because he took off.

"Get back here dammit!" Vicki started to run after him and felt an arm grab her. She instinctively swung but Henry caught her hand before she slapped him. She fell into him sobbing.

"Where is he?" Henry was in full vamp mode now, Mike had his gun drawn. Mike hadn't told his squad but his gun held special silver bullets. Although they wouldn't kill the vampire part of him, they would wound him enough for capture.

"Abbie and Ward, I think he's going there." Vicki said looking up at Henry, wiping her eyes. She was crying from fear and anger, mostly anger but fear for her children too. Henry started to run after him.

Mike stopped him," No, we know where he's going, the car is faster."

The ladies were all standing at the door looking terrified. They watched as the trio ran around to get the car.

"Be careful Vicki and kill his ass would ya?" yelled Kandy.

"Damn straight," Vicki said through gritted teeth. Vicki Nelson's gonna have to cut somebody tonight...

On the way over, Mike broke at least five traffic laws he was sure but didn't care. They explained to Vicki that Harry had bitten a patron, not enough for infection or death, just enough to cause a slight diversion. No one saw him slip away and that's when he got to her.

"I'm sorry," Henry said, gripping her hand, tears welling in his eyes. "I failed you." he swallowed hard.

"Well, I did distract you a little," Vicki stroked his face. "And you did not fail me. Anyway, I'm going to finish that dance after we kill this bastard, unless of course you don't want me too?" Vicki said, trying to make Henry feel better, maybe trying to take her mind off of the monster who was most likely headed for her kids.

"Can I get back to you?" Henry said, kissing her hand and smiling wickedly.

"Lucky man," Mike smiled at both of them. Vicki's phone rang, they all jumped and Mike nearly wrecked the car.

"How fast are you going anyway?" Henry peered at the speedometer-90??

"Hello..Abbie...what??" Vicki was nearly coming out of the car.." we're almost there, Abbie what's that noi.."

"Hurry Mike!! He's there, oh shit, he's there with my babies!!" Vicki's face was not only terrified it was full of rage.

"I am Iam!!" Mike was just as upset.

They sped around the corner, they could see two figures in the yard...two werewolves...


	16. Chapter 16

Vicki was out of the car before Mike threw it in park as was Henry.

"You go check the kids," Henry ordered Vicki. Under normal circumstances, that ordering around crap wouldn't fly with her but to hell with that for now, she had to see to the kids.

Vicki couldn't get past the fighting werewolves. Well, one of them was a full lycan, the other was a horribly distorted looking one. That was definitely Harry. The other had to be Gwen. She was much larger in animal form. She was a golden brown color, even in the moonlight you could tell. She was at least six feet tall, much taller than in her human form. She was strong too, they had seen her slam him to the ground before they stopped. Vicki wasn't worried, she could sense the children in the house. She heard Abbie in her head,"Mommy we're okay" Vicki sighed with relief. Henry and Vicki had created a panic room of sorts for the kids. Knowing their line of work, they thought it a necessity. That's the phone Abbie had called from, smart girl. It was in the back of Vicki and Henry's closet, you wouldn't know it was there at all. It had food, water and cameras to watch the house. They only clicked on if the door was locked. Just last month, Vicki had shown the children how to use it, much to Henry's chagrin. He felt they were too young. Vicki was sure he was more than grateful now.

Gwen took a dead run and rolled Harry. He came back at her and took her to the ground, she slashed at his chest, opening him up like a can of sardines. He grabbed his chest, leaned back and howled in pain. Real pain this time. His face was wolf, but with elonged ugly fangs. His body was only half fur, thankfully the bottom half, the top was still humanish. His chest wall was misshapen and although his face was shaped like a wolf's, it had no hair on it. His ears were floppy, ugly things. He looked like he had been exposed to some kind of radiation, like Jeff Goldblum in the fly almost, a mish-mash of vampire and lycan.

Vicki had managed to sneak around them and into the house. She went straight for the fireplace, grabbing Henry's sword. She headed back out to the front yard. It wouldn't be killing him that was a problem, it would be who gets to.

When she got back out, Henry had become involved, putting himself beside Gwen. Harry was so severely injured that he was backing away, still not giving up though. Vicki could see Gwen had blood dripping from her face, caused by Harry's claws no doubt.

Mike fired two rounds into the hybrid's back, making him jerk side to side, throwing his hands out and howling again.

"You are making a mistake," he rasped out," with perfection, we could be the dominant race."

"You see, that's where we got a problem Harry. We don't allow crazy hybrids to be in charge here, sorry," and with that Vicki swung the sword taking his head off. The head rolled over to Mike's feet, freaking him out a little, he jumped around.

The body went to it's knees, then fell foward in slow motion. Gwen was slowly regressing back into her human form, you could see she was obviously hurt. She had been nanny 911 tonight, more than proved herself to Vicki. She was willing to lay her life down for her children, on the very first night. I hope we're paying her enough, Vicki thought.

"Come on Mike, help me take the body out back, we need to burn it. We'll have to get a big fire going." It was a good thing Henry had chosen a somewhat secluded house, he did it knowing "things" might happen.

Vicki dropped the sword while the men collected the body and went to help Gwen.

"What can I do to help you?" Vicki asked helping her up.

She was nude but lycan's didn't mind, it was part of their culture. Vicki however, wrapped her in Mike's overcoat she had taken from him.

"I just need to get in a warm bath just for a bit. And, I'm sorry about the broken vase. I'll replace it.." Vicki hadn't noticed but as she took her into the house, she did see it on the floor. Ming dynasty, her kids lives were worth more than that. She could care less.

After Vicki helped her into the guest tub, she ran to the panic room, keyed in the code and out bounded Ward and Abbie. Vicki bent down and they attacked her around the neck.

"Mommy!!" Ward said first, "Are you okay? Were you scared? You shoulda seed Gwen, she looked like a doggy, it was neat" his eyes were wide with excitement, not fear.

Abbie was, well, a little pissed looking. She had her arms crossed and with a deadly serious look said, "I hope you killed him."

Out of the mouths of babes...


	17. Chapter 17

Vicki was relieved, not only for the lives saved tonight, but that her children were unscathed both mentally and physically. She was worried that they would be damaged by what they had seen. She was still trying to get used to the fact that they would always be smarter, faster, stronger and more advanced than other children their age.

"Yes, we killed him, honey, " she said still smiling at them. Ward had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Here, mommy, I drawed this for you," Ward had inherited Henry's artistic ability. It was strange how they both had some of each parent in them, and yet Ward was so much like Henry and Abbie so much like Vicki. Ward had been caught drawing on his father's drawing paper so Vicki decided it would be best to get him his own things.

Vicki took the paper from him and could not believe what she was seeing.

"YOU drew this, by yourself." Vicki was stunned. It was a beautiful picture of her and Henry together, a head shot so to speak, just their faces and necks. It looked as though it were done by a professional.

No way. That's all she could think of..no way.

"Ward," she bent down in front of him,"this is lovely. Why did you draw this?"

"Cuz, mommy, in case the big doggies bit you and you turned into one, I wanted to remember what you looked like." He drew for comfort, he had taken his things into the panic room. Vicki was more than sure Abbie had watched the cameras and paced, something she herself would have done.

Vicki shook her head. He was so logical. Hmm, wonder where he got that.

She hugged them both again and went back to help Gwen. She told Ward and Abbie to stay in their room for just a bit, so she could go help Gwen.

They were worried about her too so Vicki wanted to make sure she looked okay before bringing her out.

"Hey," Vicki knocked, "you okay?"

"Yes," Gwen answered as she opened the door, making Vicki jump back. Vicki was still a little jumpy.

"Wow, you guys do heal well," Vicki was checking her wounds but found they were little more than scratches. She had brought her some of her clothes and Gwen quickly redressed.

"The kids are worried," Gwen nodded to her and turned to go to them.

Vicki put her hand gently on her arm and turned her back.

"Gwen, I can't tell you.." Vicki was trying to keep her emotions in check but was finding it difficult. She could feel a lump forming in her throat. She felt bad for wanting to be so stubborn and harsh with Gwen. This woman had saved her and her family, along with Henry and Mike of course, but she held him back until they got there.

"It's okay, I've been a nanny for years, remember, I'm a lot older than I look, remember? And, I understand. We lycan mothers can be, well, bitches," she shrugged as if it were nothing but that comment made Vicki laugh, taking the edge off a little.

"Well, then that makes two of us!" Vicki did ask something she had been dying to know.

"So, do you have any children?"

"Of course! They are all grown now, with kids and grandkids of their own. Family reunions are interesting, big and loud," she started to leave and then said..

"And I know that if you were worried at all, that you wouldn't hesitate to cut my head off too and I'm not offended in the least. That's what mothers are for. " she smiled genuinely and left. Vicki was somewhat flustered, she had forgotten what Abbie had said out loud. She was also concerned that if Abbie could read her that much, what else could she read? She would have to delve into that at some point.

Mike and Henry made sure the hybrid was burned to nothing but ashes. Gwen put the twins to bed and went out to her little house out back, for even though she was lycan, she needed to rest.

Mike thanked Henry and Vicki then left to go home to thank his wife for being so understanding.

After they had checked and double-checked the locks, Henry turned to Vicki.

"Now, as for you, Xena, Vicki or whatever your name is.." he growled a low growl and pulled her to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in his hair. She was the one who went in for the kiss. She kissed him one of those kisses that conveys pure love, not lust, but love. At this very moment, Vicki knew tonight that things could have gone badly. She knew too that with Henry always by her side she and the children would be safe. Finally, for once in her life, she could feel safe.

Henry pulled away, his desire burning behind those sexy eyes of his.

"Doesn't someone get a dance?" he said, scooping her into his arms.

"Well, gee, there's no pole here," she said trying to sound innocent..

"I've got a pole for ya.." and with that, he was up the stairs, into the room shutting and locking the door before she could take her next breath...


	18. Chapter 18

Henry put Vicki down just inside of the door, she started to take her clothes off for him but he stopped her before she could get undressed.

"I thought you wanted me to finish?" She said somewhat puzzled. She herself was a little worked up by now too.

"No, I said "doesn't someone get a dance" I never said YOU were going to dance.." he walked her backwards toward the chair that sat in their room, pushing her down into it.

Her eyes widened with understanding.

"You," she whispered hoarsely, "are going to dance for ME?" Vicki smiled a very wide smile of happiness when he nodded yes.

Henry didn't need music but he decided to put some on anyway. He chose "Yeah" by Usher.

It was Vicki's turn to say "oh hell" because she was so surprised by all of this that she didn't hear a word of the song at first.

Henry slowly began with his shirt, pulling it over his head, shaking his soft, curly hair out of the collar. His hips were gyrating to the music..

_...Cause I do know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead.._

Vicki reached for him but he teased her by pulling away. She was gripping the sides of the chair so tightly that her knuckles were white. She wasn't even sure she remembered to breath at one point.

..._forget the game I'll spit the truth won't stop til I get em in they birthday suit..._

Henry was unzipping his pants so slowly that Vicki thought she would die right there. She had never seen him be this much of a tease but it was so turning her on.

Henry was trying to focus on Vicki's face, not her heaving chest, her pulse racing in her body, he wanted to please her as much as she had pleased him. But it was hard, boy was it ever hard...

.._want a lady in the street but a freak in da bed..._

Vicki wanted to grab him, throw him on the bed and scream, "I'LL BE YOUR FREAK IN THE BED.." but he had her so enraptured in his grinding to the rhythm, she couldn't speak.

He was slowly taking his pants off, with his back turned no less, damn! He was looking seductively over his shoulder, had he done this for a living before? Vicki wondered to herself..

His pants were completely off, so were his red silk boxers, Vicki never saw those come off and he turned around, covering his special area with both hands, because that's how much it took to hide all of that.

He was still grinding his hips, edging closer and closer, Vicki's eyes never leaving the front of his body and on cue..

..._take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the rhythm to make your booty go.._

It was Henry's turn to turn around and slap his ass...that did it!! Vicki pushed him over to the bed..she couldn't stand it anymore.

She straddled him, ripped her shirt and pants off, leaving her in the outfit from the club. That did it for Henry. She reached down, ran her fingers over his nipples, feeling them harden along with other body parts and this kiss was all lust, with a smidge of love thrown in.

Henry groaned, "I did not like sharing you tonight, do you know that?" She pulled back.

"You damn well better not and I won't share you either." She got back to business.

Henry answered her kisses and bent up to bite her top off, it wasn't difficult.

"HEY! What if we needed that again." she said smiling wickedly at him.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you some more." He had reached around to grab her firm bottom, forgetting that she was wearing a thong, not bikini bottoms. He grabbed her butt, squeezed it and snapped that thong off too.

Vicki was beyond caring. Her head was thrown back in pure enjoyment. Henry took turns at both breasts, using a little fang tonight. He lifted her easily, putting her back down on little, well, maybe not so little, Henry. She growled in pleasure her eyes glazed over in anticipation.

"Henry, bite me, little bites tonight okay?" Vicki was referring to the little techinque Henry had used on her in the past. Biting her at certain intervals, bringing her each time, just enough for pleasure but needing and wanting more. He obliged, enjoying himself too. He rolled his eyes up to watch her face as he did it. He saw her fangs slip and knew that she was gone, completely. She started to ride him. She forced him back down into a lying position so she could get a better grip on him. He had given her enough for a minute, it was her turn. She rode him slowly at first, then hard and fast, bending down to nip at him too.

"Vicki, stop.I won't be able to.." she ignored him and he knew she was ready..

They exploded together. That's the only way to descibe it, an explosion. They tightened around one another, causing greater pleasure for both. Once Vicki had discovered that by biting on Henry as he bit her right at THE moment caused him multiples as well, she made sure she took care of her man.

The collapsed onto the bed, both trying to catch their breath. It was more than worth the wait. Vicki leaned over to put her head onto Henry's chest, listening to his heart pound, knowing she caused it. Henry curled his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you more than life itself Vicki Nelson." Henry said, stroking her hair. She turned into him, threw her leg on him and said,

"You'd better.." So typical Vicki...

_..Oh what a night..._but that's another song for another time...


End file.
